Starkid: AVPM - Quirinus and Tom
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Quirrell thinks things are going great with Voldemort. They (or at least Quirrell) love to hug and cuddle with each other. But Voldie has been having trouble expressing his feelings. Quirrell will surely help him with that. Some tickling! Rated T for fluffy slash. You've been warned ;). Please Enjoy!


Quirrell was the first to wake up and turn over from his back-to-back sleeping position with none other than Lord Voldemort. He blinked his eyes slowly, rubbing them to get the sleep out of them. Then he looked at his partner sharing the bed with him. Quirrell smiled. He watched the Dark Lord's bare chest gently move up and down, eyes completely closed.

Quirrell noticed his eyes the most. When they were first together, Quirrell would glance at Voldemort while they were in bed and see that the area around his eyes was dark, pained and crinkled together. He felt bad for him. So, Quirrell asked him if he had any trouble sleeping. Voldemort replied with a small smile and a, "Don't worry about it, Quirrell."

Still, Quirrell worried. His fears worsened when You-Know-Who began to toss and turn in his sleep, occasionally moaning. His snake-like face contorted in strange ways.

Quirrell never found out what made Voldemort that upset in his slumber. But when he had his sleep episodes, Quirrell would wrap his arms around the Voldemort's writhing waist. It would take some time before he actually started to calm down. But it worked, so Quirrell continued to do that.

Voldemort, however, never knew about these comforting actions beging done to him nightly. Quirrell never told him about what was happening in their bed.

So, that continued when they were beginning their relationship. Only some time later, Quirrell wasn't awakened in the middle of the night by his partner's squirming. It seemed that he had grown out of the terrible thoughts that ran through his mind when they slept together.

Quirrell was now looking at Voldemort's eyes. He smiled because he no longer saw those marks of years of sorrow and pain. The purple-ish dark marks around his lover's eyes vanished. Now all that could be seen was his pale, flawless skin.

Quirrell leaned in towards Voldemort and, like he did in the past, held him in his arms. He breathed in and out through his nose contently. And Quirrell nuzzled his head into his master's back, which was surprisingly warm. Voldemort shifted in his sleep, bringing one arm under his head.

Quirrell placed soft and loving kisses in one spot on Voldemort's back. He didn't want to wake him, and yet he couldn't wait until he _was_ awake.

Quirrell turned so his back was against Voldemort's again. He snuggled as close as he could to his opposite's back, almost shoving the other as he did so. Still, Voldemort did not stir from his sleep.

When Quirrell felt less and less tired, he threw the blanket off of himself and stood up. Unlike Voldemort, he did not sleep shirtless. He always felt that he was less attractive than Voldemort and surely did not have the other's perfectly sculpted body.

Quirrell fished through his pile of novels.

"Morning, Quirinus," Voldemort spoke sleepily. Quirrell turned to see his lover strecthing and rubbing his eyes. He blushed at being called by his first name.

"Good morning, my lord," Quirrell smiled wheh he saw Voldemort smirk. He knew that even though they were closer than friends now, Voldemort always liked being respected in that way.

"Come lay with me," Voldemort opened his arms. Quirrell couldn't say no and crawled back into bed with him. Voldemort hugged Quirrell and sighed as he snuggled into him.

"You need to quit reading those books, Quirrell," Voldemort joked, "They'll make you too smart." His partner smiled.

"And _you_ need to pick up a book once in a while."

"Very funny. Well, I've written in books before."

"Yeah, you're diary, I know."

"It's a **journal**."

"Okay. Whatever you say, my lord," Quirrell smiled and kissed Voldemort's forehead.

They cuddled a bit more in silence.

"My lord?" Quirrell spoke, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Voldemort replied, his eyes closed once more.

"I've been wondering..."

"Yeah, I do that, too," the Dark Lord grinned at his lover.

"I-Is your name actually Voldemort?"

This was true. Quirrell had never asked the question before and Voldemort had never divulged that information in him. He never talked about any of his personal life with Quirrell, actually. Quirrell had chosen to ask now because he was thinking about when Voldemort just called him by his first name.

"Why... of course it is, Quirrell," Voldemort said rather quickly. He was still snuggled up to Quirrell's chest.

"Really? Were your parents giants?" Quirrell intended that as a joke. But he felt Voldemort tense up. Then he released Quirrell and sat up on the bed, a very sour expression on his face.

"My lord... It was a joke."

"Yeah. I know."

"Do... Do you want to talk about it?"

Voldemort looked away from his lover and friend. He wasn't sure if he was ready to open up to Quirrell.

"Ahh... no?" Voldemort glanced at Quirrell.

"You sure? I mean, I just asked you a question. I'll believe you if your name is Voldemort."

"I know, Quirrell. I'm just not sure."

"Hey," Quirrell placed a hand on Voldemort's shoulder, "It's just me."

"Okay," Voldemort leaned against his counterpart and snuggled against him once more.

"I-I never knew my mom. I was told by my orphanage keeper that... that she died while giving birth to me. A-And my entire family pretty much hated me."

"Oh, my lord. I had no ide-"

"I know. It's sad. But my name... is really... Tom Riddle."

Voldemort bowed his head, still leaning up against Quirrell. He didn't feel like going into deep details yet. He'll leave out the Marvolo part of his name, too.

"Tom..." Quirrell repeated the name.

"Thomas," the Dark Lord said quietly. He knew that it wouldn't be noticeable, but he felt his face burning up.

"I like it," Quirrell said. Voldemort lifted his head to look at the smiling face of his companion.

"You do?"

"Yeah. It's a nice name," Quirrell wrapped his arms around Voldemort. You-Know-Who was kind of in shock with the quick and positive reaction.

"Can I call you Tom?"

"Sure."

Voldemort knew he needed to move on from his darker days. He needed to bring back his old self, before he went on a killing spree, and he knew that Quirrell was the person to help him.

"Thomas Riddle," Quirrell repeated. He thought the name was the greatest thing.

"Yes, you can stop saying it, _Quirinus_," Voldemort kissed Quirrell's clothed chest. Quirrell chuckled.

"Sorry. I like it a lot, though."

"So you can just think of it instead of repeating it."

"True. But I want you to hear your name, too. I bet after all this time you forgot it!"

"I did not... It's just been at the back of my mind for a while."

"I love it, Voldie," Quirrell kissed the top of Voldemort's head, "And I love you," and another kiss was delivered.

"You're too soft for your own good, you know that?" Voldemort grinned.

"I know. But you love me because I'm soft, right?"

"Whatever."

Quirrell giggled and hugged Voldemort back.

"Turn over," the Dark Lord whispered. Quirrell turned so his back was against Voldemort's front. Then Voldemort turned over as well and exhaled in peace.

"Quirrell?"

"Yes?"

"Could you lay down straighter? I want our heads to touch."

"Sure thing, my lord."

Quirrell adjusted his body. Voldemort did the same and soon they were perfectly back-to-back. Voldemort let out one of his higher pitched sighs. Quirrell reached his hand back to sweetly rub some part of Voldemort, which was presumably his hip. Tom shifted so it was easier for his partner to reach his hip, trying not to turn from being back-to-back with him. Quirrell continued his caresses.

Then he moved higher on Voldemort's body so he was rubbing his side. Quirrell felt Voldemort's muscles contract.

"No, no. That tickles, Quirrell. Go lower," Voldemort said, pushing Quirrell's hand back to his hip.

"Forgive me," Quirrell apologized.

"It's alright," Voldemort closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed, "Just try not to do it again."

Quirrell smiled as an idea popped into his head. Could the great and feared Lord Voldemort really have a weakness like this? Well, in the wizard world, anything was possible.

He continued his loving strokes on Tom's hip area. But he occasionally brought his hand up to strike Voldie's side. Voldemort jumped and turned back around, reluctantly, to face Quirrell.

"I know what you're doing... Stop."

Quirrell held back a smile as he said, "Do what? I'm not doing anything."

"Yes, you are. I think I've rubbed my evilness off on you too much."

Quirrell smirked.

"I'm not _that _evil, my lord. But I'm honored to hear that you think I'm bad. I mean, you're the darkest wizard that ever lived."

Voldemort shot a glare at Quirrell, rolled his eyes, then turned back over so his back was facing Quirrell's. Quirrell also turned over.

"Quirrell..." Voldemort whined, losing the feeling of his lover's back against his own. Quirrell hugged Tom around his waist.

"Sorry, Tommy."

"No," Voldemort shook his head and cringed in disgust, "It's bad enough to shorten my name to Tom. You're not giving me any more names. I have a hord of them already."

Quirrell giggled, "But I like calling you Tommy."

"No. You will cease calling me that. You know, I'm starting to regret telling you about my real name."

"You call me Squirrel, for Wizard-God's sake!"

Voldemort grinned and snuggled into his pillow.

"That's different."

"No, it really isn't."

"Yes, it is. Do not disagree with your master, Quirrell."

Quirrell smiled evilly before he replied with, "I don't have to listen to you. And you're not my master anymore, remember?"

"Says who?"

"I do."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

Quirrell poked Voldemort's side. The Dark Lord jumped.

"Quirrell..." Tom growled. Quirrell didn't care. He wiggled his fingers all over his partner's bare side. Voldemort nearly shrieked and he bucked his body away from Quirrell's hands.

"Come on," Voldemort turned to face Quirrell so he could easily see when the next attack would come. Quirinus just flinched his hands toward Voldemort and he already had him jumping back and whining. Quirrell giggled at this.

"Am I allowed to call you Tommy?"

"Is that was this is about?"

"Am I?" Quirrell shot his hands towards Voldie's sides, eliciting a quick giggle from the Dark King. Voldemort tried desperately so he wouldn't laugh.

"I need an answer, Voldie."

"Gah! Q-Quirinus Quirrell! St-Stahahap this rihight now!" Voldemort struggled not to laugh. With all of his strength and concentration, he shot his hand out to return the action on Quirrell. The bookworm collapsed on the bed in a fit of laughter.

"Not fair! Not fahahahair!" Quirrell complained as the Dark Lord continued his assault on his partner.

"Well, Quirrell, this is what happens when you disrespect your master."

"Okay, okay! J-Just stop!" Quirinus laughed harder when Voldemort gained entry to his stomach, as well as his sides and ribs. Voldemort couldn't help but smile at his lover's laughter. He reluctantly stopped his assault and laid down on the bed to stretch more.

Quirrell felt like slapping his partner (playfully, of course) for what he did, but he decided against it. He just smiled at Voldemort and stayed silent.

Quirrell hugged Voldemort around his waist again and nuzzled happily into the area near his shoulder. Of course, Tom's back was to him, but he didn't mind.

"You're squeezing out the part of my life I have left in me, Quirrell," Voldie warned, loosening Quirrell's grip on him. Quirrell laughed at the joke referring to his master's Horcruxes.

"So? You have, what - thirteen left?"

"Very funny, Squirrel," Voldemort sneered, "You know I only have the one."

"I do know. And I will always try to protect this last bit of you," Quirrell said lovingly and kissed Voldemort's cheek. The purple color in them changed to contain a tint of pink.

"It is my _favorite_ portion of you, after all," Quirrell grinned, watching the pink in the other's cheek start to overcome the purple.

"Uhh..." Voldemort couldn't find what else to say.

Quirrell giggled and said in a sing-song voice, "I love you," holding out the 'you'.

"Yeah," Tom muttered back. Quirrell looked worried now.

"Is something wrong, my lord?"

Voldemort rolled over onto his back and tucked his left hand under his head.

"No, Quirrell. Nothing's _wrong_, per say... I want to say something..."

"Well, okay?"

"I-I find it very hard to profess my feelings for you like you always do to me."

Quirrell remained silent to let Voldemort continue. His face could've shown signs of hurt, if one looked closely.

"You know what I mean?"

Quirinus looked startled, and blinked once. He didn't expect Voldemort to be done so quickly.

"Well... could you elaborate?"

"I can't say what you say to me."

"What? You can't say that you love me?"

"Yes, Quirrell. That exactly!"

"I-I don't really know how to help you. I do love you with all my heart. All seven Horcruxes of you," and he kissed him on the lips. Voldemort closed his eyes and let his opposite kiss him for as long as he liked.

The Dark Lord opened his eyes when he no longer felt Quirrell's soft lips encompass his own. Quirrell was smiling at him.

"I... I think I love you, Quirrell," Voldemort surprised himself when those words left his mouth.

Quirrell felt his smile grow wider. He threw his arms around his neck, and Voldemort chuckled as he hugged him back tightly. He felt Quirrell start planting kisses on his neck, which made him sigh/moan.

"I love you," Voldemort repeated, quite shakily. This was a new thing. He never told anyone he _loved _them... so it was odd for him to say.

"I know. I know, Tom. I love you so much," Quirrell felt happiness well up inside of him. They smiled at each other in silence. Then...

"You are _too _soft, Quirinus."

There they go again.

~The End~


End file.
